Fade to Black
by bluelily3
Summary: Darkwing Duck witnesses the last few minutes of Negaduck's life. ONE-SHOT Violence, blood and death. Proceed with caution.


AN: I listened to Metallica's "Fade to Black" on repeat for this story. It's a very appropriate song for Negaduck. Especially for this one. If you have it handy, try listening to it while you read. If you can't handle violence, blood or death, please proceed with caution.

(The Second National Bank is a nod to rebellingstagnation for her use of it in the Geronimo Series.)

He'd been patrolling the streets when he heard it. The tinkling of glass on the pavement, the crash of a garbage can. Ninety percent of the time it was a stray cat, or feral dogs fighting, but a tightening in his chest told him not to ignore this one. He unclipped his gas gun from behind his back and moved slowly in the dark. He heard a wet cough, then a groan. This wasn't a villain. It was someone in trouble. Sighing, Darkwing moved closer. He had pretty good medical skills, even though he used most of them to patch himself up over the years. Maybe he would just call an ambulance. He checked the time. It was almost 5 in the morning. The coldest, darkest hour before the sun rose. Whoever this was, they needed him.

He crouched low, hearing another cough. It sounded familiar. Darkwing's heart seized up as the wracking cough continued. Then there was more groaning and the sound of a wet thump. He knew exactly who it was. _Negaduck_. He whispered the infamous name to himself and a fowl breeze carried it away. But what was he doing in St. Canard? And why was he lurking around in the shadows? His evil doppelganger wasn't one for hiding. He sounded hurt. A sickening voice within Darkwing told him to turn around and leave. Negaduck would do the same thing. But he wasn't Negaduck. He was everything the villain wasn't. He stepped closer, and there was a weak laugh from the shadows.

"I know you're...there...Darkwing...You can come out...now." He was panting heavily, barely able to talk. Could he be…? But Darkwing refused to think about that. He hurried over to him, suddenly afraid.

"Negaduck." His voice was soft. A tone he'd only used on Gosalyn. Not his worse enemy. He took in his body with escalating horror. He was sitting beside the trash cans, slumped against a brick wall. There was so much blood. The dim streetlight above them flickered on and off ironically. It was like it was gasping right along with him. Holding on to its life. Darkwing fell to his knees beside his old nemesis.

"Who did this to you?" He looked around, his gun cocked. Negaduck only laughed wetly.

"Heh. Doesn't matter. They're...long gone now…"

"What do you mean, 'long gone'? I can catch them! Just let…"

"What do you care…? Probably one of your...friends...anyway…"

"My friends aren't murderers, Negs." He looked him in the eye. Already his dark red eyes were cloudy. _No._ Darkwing thought. _This can't be happening. Negaduck is dying. Right in front of me. There's got to be something I can do._

"Like I said...doesn't matter...It's...curtains for me...anyway… Glad you could show up for...the best day…of your life…" He smiled, his sharp teeth flashing red with blood. Darkwing leaned in, placing a hand on Negaduck's middle. He pressed hard over the wound, and Negaduck flinched, but he didn't move to stop him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you...think I mean...Dorkwing…? I'm dying here… Aren't you… happy about it…?"

"No." Darkwing shook his head violently. "I'm not you. Death doesn't make me happy. And… I don't want this… Not like this. Don't…" He pressed closer to his old enemy, his beak nearly touching his.

"Don't give up, Negs. I'll find help. You're gonna be…" He felt tears burn his eyes. _Why is this affecting me so much?_ He thought. _This is Negaduck. He is evil, he is malicious… he is... part of me. A dark, cold part, but still…_ Looking into his eyes, he saw himself reflected in them. Would he want to die alone in a dark, deserted alleyway, with only rats for company? _No. That was his worst nightmare. Maybe it was Negaduck's too._ Before he knew it, he was sliding down next to him and putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you…" He whispered. Negaduck's eyes widened, then they closed. He shuddered, gasping for air. Darkwing felt his hand tighten on his over his bleeding stomach.

"I thought...you hated me…" He breathed.

"Oh, Negs… I don't hate anybody. I never have." He reached up, removing his red fedora. He brushed his hair feathers back, over and over. He couldn't make himself stop. It was like when Gosalyn was sick. He had to do something to make him better. This couldn't happen. They were...part of each other. Light and dark. Life and death. Hope and despair. You needed one to experience the other.

"I just can't...leave you alone here." Darkwing choked. Tears had started to run down his eyes, dampening his purple mask. And he did nothing to stop them. Negaduck seemed confused. Darkwing was sure that he would tease him about the tears. But he said nothing, only watched.

"I...never thought...anyone would care...if I...bit the dust...you know? But you…" He suddenly bent over, his body wracked with coughs. He spat out dark blood, and then leaned back, shivering.

"I'm so...damn...cold." He whispered. Darkwing let go of his hand and unclasped his cape. He lay it gently over Negaduck's shoulders. His dark eyes looked down at the red fedora, which sat on Darkwing's lap.

"Keep it...Something...to remember me...by…" He smiled, his teeth sharp. "Or...you can burn it for me...maybe I'll get it back...in Hell…"

Darkwing shook his head, clutching the bloodstained hat to his chest.

"I don't believe in Hell. Never have."

"Really? That's...a laugh. You...are so into...justice...I thought for sure…" His voice faded, and his eyes half-closed.

"I just don't think it works that way, Negs."

"Don't tell me that...dammit. I want to go there...I could give Satan a...run for his...money…" Negaduck's hand reached out, and Darkwing took it. They were both coated in blood.

"I'm sure you could, old pal." He smiled weakly, but his heart hurt too much to say anything else. Suddenly, Negaduck shuddered violently. Tears leaked out from under his black eyelids. Darkwing looked away, his own tears still flowing.

"I'm don't...want to die...Drake…" There was an anguished sob in his voice. More blood dripped up from his beak, and he opened his eyes. There was pain there, and turmoil. Darkwing could hear his voice in his head. _Help me. Don't let me go…_ He leaned over into Negaduck's wet, cold body, pulling him as close as he could. The red fedora got crumpled in between them, soaking with the criminal's heart blood.

"I...I won't forget you…" He whispered to him. "I know that's what you want, because…" He sighed deeply, shuddering against him. "That's what I've always wanted too. To be remembered. I won't let that happen, Negs You won't be forgotten." He felt Negaduck sob against his shoulder, and the two stayed in an embrace for long minutes.

When Negaduck grew quiet, Darkwing pulled away hesitantly. There was a sudden flash of lighting, and a crack of thunder. After a moment, rain poured down relentlessly on their heads. Darkwing leaned Negaduck against the warm brick, checking his eyes for signs of life. He breathed again when he saw the dim light in them. They flickered like a guttering candle. He blinked slowly.

"I...I love a good...storm." He chuckled softly. Darkwing wiped his tears away, even though he was already soaked through, and laughed with him. He put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing. He could already feel him going stiff.

"Drake…" He whispered. Darkwing moved closer. It was hard to hear him over the rain. This was the second time he'd called him by his real name. He'd never used it before. Not even since he'd discovered his secret identity a few short years ago.

"Thank...you... For staying...with me…" His eyes shone with the only sincerity that Darkwing had ever seen on him, and his smile was genuine. The masked mallard could feel his heart breaking. He didn't know what to say.

"Of course…" He finally whispered. Negaduck relaxed under his grip, and gave one final shudder. He kept his eyes on Darkwing the whole time, until they finally clouded over. The hero let go of a breath of his own. Then he leaned forward, closing the eyes of his nemesis for the final time. The rain continued to pour, and thunder boomed close above him. He touched his wet beak to Negaduck's, noticing that he'd somehow kept a tiny smirk on his lips. He pushed away from him, watching the rain pelt on his head. He couldn't stand the sight. It was relentless, beating on his dead body… He removed his own hat and placed it gently on his head. Then he shoved the red fedora over his own. Laying there, Negaduck looked like himself. A dead Darkwing, with a black mask and a sneer on his beak. He stood there for awhile, watching him. His blood was washing down the drain. He still didn't want to leave him alone.

"You...were my worst enemy." He told him. His words rose above the storm. "I battled you for years. Sometimes you would win, sometimes I would win. But we always came back to each other. I don't...know what to do without you…Negs… I just… never thought you would actually die." He took a deep breath, blinking away more tears.

"I meant what I said about not forgetting you. I'll let everyone in the Negaverse know...somehow…" He took off the red fedora, clutching it to his chest.

"Negaduck...you lived as my enemy...but you died...as my friend." Then he took another deep shuddering breath, placed the hat on his head and walked into the curtain of rain.

When he opened his eyes, it was dark and warm. Sweat was pouring down his forehead. There was a pounding, somewhere in the dark.

"Dad? Dad, wake up! Come on, the city needs you! Wakey, wakey!" Gosalyn. He was in his own room. He looked at the alarm clock. 5:45. The darkest hour before dawn. Exactly when Negs had slipped out of the world…

"Negaduck." He half-sobbed.

"Yeah, Dad. It's Negaduck! How did you know? Anyway, he's rampaging again. He's taken control of the Second National Bank, and he's trying to…"

"Wait, what?" He flew up in bed. "He's still alive?!"

"What the...yeah, Dad!" Gosalyn threw open the door. Her eyes were wide with questions. "Of course he's alive. Did I miss something? Did you…?" Drake flew out of bed, his costume already at his fingertips. His slapped his grey fedora on. _Grey, not red. Not bloodstained. He's still out there. He's alive. Negs...you little bastard. I'm coming for you._

At the very top of the Second International Bank, Darkwing stood for a moment. He'd climbed stealthily up using his grappling hook. He could have just gotten dropped off with the Thunderquack, but he wanted to sneak up on Negaduck. And he needed time to get back to reality. With every pull of the cable, every gasping breath, he had thought about his dream. The blood. The tears. Negaduck's heartfelt "thank you" at the end. Then there was the hats. He'd touched his fingers to the brim of his own fedora, remembering the endless rain. At the moment, the sky was clear, bright with stars. Darkwing was pressed against the door to the stairwell, trying to catch his breath. He kept his eyes on Negaduck. He was alone, no hostages, no lackies. He just stood there, framed in the moonlight. This could be a trap. Darkwing didn't care. His rival was alive, getting into the same trouble he always did. Just as he was about to step out of the shadows, Negaduck spun around on one heel, his black cape sweeping over his shoulder.

"Ah, Duncewing Dork. My favorite Terror that Flaps in the Night. So good of you to stop by." He purred. His sharp teeth gleamed in the moonlight, and his eyes glowed a vicious red. Darkwing smiled to himself, pulling his gas gun out, and cocking it.

"Let's dance, Negaduck."


End file.
